Drag queen
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Salut les Geeks ! - saison 4 : Le Geek se retrouve à servir de poupée à la Fille, le Patron est un débauché, mais le Scientifique aussi, et au milieu de ça, le Hippie philosophe, un joint au coin des lèvres. Attention...Patron/Geek le retour !


**Titre :** Drag queen

**Fandom : **Salut les geeks, une web-chronique sur les vidéos virales du net animée par Matthieu Sommet...et ses multiples personnalités

**Rating :** R

**Genre : **blasphème slash et vieux crack

**Personnages : **Le Geek/Le Patron, La Fille, Le Hippie, Le Scientifique(/La Mère à...)  
**Nombre de mots :** 890 (bon sang, ça augmente !)  
**Commentaire : ****SPOILERS sur la saison 4**Et ça y est, je crois qu'on touche bientôt le fond...(je précise que j'écris ça sans substances illicites et uniquement pour mon propre plaisir - et éventuellement celui de quelques fangirls malicieuses qui se cachent quelque part sur la toile et n'osent pas s'exprimer; c'est mal, mais FAITES-LE. Satan vous remerciera un jour XD Et croyez-moi, on ferait bien d'être dans ses petits papiers le jour où il faudra descendre...)

* * *

Lorsque le Geek ouvrit la porte, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il risquait de trouver derrière. Sans doute que s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'appuyer sur la poignée il aurait plutôt été s'installer devant le pc de Matthieu pour jouer à n'importe quel jeu vidéo impliquant de la violence et des armes à feu – que Zeus nous protège.

Sauf que, n'étant pas devin, le Geek ouvrit la porte.

« AAAAAAAH mes yeuuuuuux ! », hurla-t-il en s'enfuyant quelques secondes plus tard.

Le Patron se redressa.

- Hm, j'crois avoir entendu un bruit...

Il haussa les épaules, nu comme un vers, et remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

- Bon, peu importe.

Et il replongea entre les cuisses du travesti bulgare manchot dont il s'occupait.

**.**

Le temps aide à guérir toutes les blessures paraît-il. Encore faudrait-il en informer le malheureux Geek, qui tournait dans l'appartement telle une âme en peine au Purgatoire – oui, amie lectrice, le même que dans Supernatural. Et la Bible. Si si.

- Prends-en gros, ça détend, proposa le Hippie en lui tendant un joint.

Le Geek renifla en faisant la grimace.

- Beurk, non ! Ça pue ton truc !

- Si tu veux, on peut faire quelques expériences ? J'ai besoin d'un cobaye, lança le Scientifique en se frottant les mains avec un air sournois.

- Sinon, s'exclama la Fille en rejetant sa chevelure blonde en arrière d'un geste de la main – oubliant qu'elle avait les cheveux courts -, je peux te maquiller et te coiffer si tu veux...

Le Geek fit un rapide calcul : il avait déjà 43 ans – d'après Matthieu 4 verset 70 – et n'avait toujours pas connu de fille...intimement, dirons-nous. Il avait bien fait quelques petites...tentatives de sexualisation, aidé par le Patron, mais visiblement ce dernier préférait les prostituées...tués...tuées...bref.

- D'accord j'arrive, dit-il de sa voix qui n'avait pas encore mué – à cause de ce grand écart qu'il avait fait une fois, quand il avait 13 ans.

**.**

« Il est passé où le Gamin ? », demanda le Patron en tirant son paquet de clopes de la poche de sa veste.

- Parti...aaa...avec la mère à..., bafouilla le Hippie, complètement défoncé sur la canapé.

- J'te parle pas du Scientifique, abruti, mais du Geek, grogna le mec en noir avec impatience.

Mais le fumeur d'herbe était hélas déjà envolé vers des paysages psychédéliques aux allures de paradis. Cela n'empêcha pas le Patron de le saisir par le col et de le secouer.

- Tu vas répondre oui, saloperie de...

- TADAAAAA !, s'exclama la Fille en surgissant dans le salon, accompagnée du Geek.

Le Patron relâcha le Hippie qui bavait sur ses mains.

_Ti aaaaamo, ti amo tiiiii amoooooo_

Le Geek avançait à petits pas, mal à l'aise dans sa jupe trop courte et ses talons aiguilles.

- Tu avais juste dis maquillé, dit-il, tout penaud.

Et en effet, il était maquillé. Les cils ourlés de mascara bien lourd mais qui ne faisait aucun paquet, il avait les paupières d'un noir charbonneux mettant en avant le bleu de ses yeux. Ses lèvres largement glossées ressemblaient à une enseigne au néon pour un motel craignos.

Et le reste de sa dégaine, perruque blonde et débardeur trop court dévoilant son léger bidon, aurait fait peur à n'importe quel individu normalement constitué.

Ce qui, évidemment, n'était pas le cas du Patron.

- ROAR !

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, le mafieux embarqua le puceau sur son épaule, tel un sac à patates, sous le regard éberlué de la Fille qui restait comme deux ronds de flan.

- Wahou, ça c'est la force de l'amour. Peace and Love, balbutia le Hippie à la sortie de son trip, tandis que le Patron claquait la porte.

**.**

Le Patron jeta le Geek sur le lit.

- Tu vas prendre cher, chérie !, gronda le criminel en se débarrassant de sa veste.

Sans remarquer l'allitération, le Geek recula sur les fesses, dévoilant sa petite culotte.

- Hou, la coquine, viens ici, minou minou...

- T'as fini de me parler comme à un animal de compagnie, oui ?, s'énerva le Geek avec sa petite voix de chochotte.

Le Patron haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Je connais cette voix...

Il tendit le bras et pinça le troisième téton du Geek – je vous laisse deviner où il se trouve.

- AÏEUH !, s'écria le pauvre petit.

- Mais oui, t'es le gamin au t-shirt ringard, réalisa le Patron.

Le jeunot rougit comme une...bouteille de ketchup.

- Évidemment, crétin ! Laisse-moi partir !

- Pas question, susurra le Patron en avançant vers lui à quatre pattes, prédateur. T'es bien trop sexy dans cette tenue.

- Aaaaah, non, AU SECOURS ! Hiiii !

**.**

Le Scientifique rentra. Il s'assombrit en entendant les cris de plaisir provenant de la chambre.

- Le Patron a encore ramené des péripatéticiennes ?, questionna-t-il sur un ton docte.

- C'est quoi une piri...perry..., commença la Fille.

- Peu importe, soupira l'intellectuel en tournant les talons. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Mais où tu vas ? On a un épisode à tourner !

Le binoclard se retourna, amer :

- Il a supprimé ma chronique.

- Dur gros !, lâcha le Hippie, atterré.

Le Scientifique s'en alla, tête basse.


End file.
